


Demons, Blood, and Greek

by Unholy_Author



Series: How to Live With Demons, a Book by Jesse McCree and Tekhartha Zenyatta [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Genji, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo has to deal with so much shit tbh, Human Zenyatta, Hunter Jesse McCree, M/M, One Shot, one-shot for once, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: Boy Howdy I just wanted to write something with demon Hanzo and it turned into this. I fully blame McHanzo on tumblr for this idea and the monster it turned into.aka A day in the life of Hunter Jesse and Succubus Hanzo





	

“We’ve got a meeting with some other hunters today. About some demon activity in the area, they want permission ta hunt it.” Jesse said, hand gently trailing up and down his lover’s arm.

“Anyone we know?” Hanzo asked as he opened his eyes to show he was paying attention. Instantly his face softened. “You are smiling.”

“Hard not ta when I’m lookin at ya. Haven’t stopped smiling since the first time I saw ya, honeybee.” Jesse said with a soft laugh.

“You are still an idiot.” Hanzo said, smiling and rolling his pure white eyes. “And have not answered my question.”

“Nah, I ain’t never heard of ‘em. Dad said they’re on the up and up, though so I ain’t opposed to it.”

“One less demon for me to deal with. I do not care.” Hanzo shrugged as best he could while lying on his side and pulled the covers a bit higher up on his hips.

“Bit surprised the bastard set up here at all. What, with the big bad succubus here keepin everyone at bay.” Jesse said and grinned toothily. Hanzo half-heartedly snapped his teeth together and let out a growl.

“Do ya remember how we met?” Jesse asked after a moment.

“I fucked you against a wall.” Hanzo replied evenly with a self-satisfied smirk. Jesse faked a scowl and flicked his shoulder.

“Oi, I’m trynna be romantic.”

“By all means continue.” Hanzo said, kicking off the sheets and rolling so he was hovering on top of Jesse. Jesse paused and his eyes widened by the barest measure. Hanzo raised an eyebrow, waiting.

“Ah, ya want breakfast?” Jesse asked after clearing his throat.

“Your idea of romance has gone down recently. I am beginning to think you have lost your touch.” Hanzo murmured, leaning down to begin mouthing on Jesse’s throat.

“Darlin’ we actually gotta get up.” Jesse laughed even while one of his legs crossed over Hanzo’s to keep him there and his metal hand looped up to hold his shoulder.

“You never said when they are due.” Hanzo pointed out, biting and kissing up Jesse’s neck and along his jaw.

“What time is it?” Jesse asked through a moan.

“I do not care.” Hanzo replied, shifting one of his legs so that his thigh rested just below the hunter’s crotch. He leaned down for another kiss and paused when the doorbell rang.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Jesse whispered harshly. “Whatever goddamn time it is they’re fuckin’ early.”

“Get dressed. I will let them in.” Hanzo said with amusement clear in his voice. Jesse nodded and they untangled themselves with only a few stolen kisses as Hanzo quickly dressed in clothes he had laid out the night before. The doorbell rang again and Jesse glared down the hall from where he was searching for clean clothes.

“Damn impatient bastards.” He said unhappily. Hanzo waved an unconcerned hand.

“I will get them. Hurry up.” Hanzo told him as he walked down the hall to the entryway. He opened the door and looked between the two hunters there.

“I assume you are here for…put those away or I will kill you.” He said, voice going from polite to deadly in less than five seconds as the pair pulled out guns and pointed them at him.

“You’re a demon.” One of them said. It was a young Korean woman by the looks of it, and she had some sort of pink paint on her face. Her partner, a young black man, looked more hesitant pointing his own weapon at Hanzo but was still doing it.

“Yes, and I am giving you one last chance to put your weapons away before I decide we are not listening to your appeal.”

“Wait, Hana hold on I think this is the guy Gabe and Jack were telling us about.” The young man said, lowering his weapon but not putting it away.

“The fiancé?” She replied skeptically. Hanzo sighed.

“You have three seconds to decide if you want our help or if you are going to leave and never come back.”

“Honeybee, what’s takin’ so long?” Jesse called from the living room.

“Your fathers forgot to mention who I was.” He called back. There was a muffled curse and then Jesse was standing behind him, hands on Hanzo’s hips and an easy smile on his face.

“Howdy ya’ll, I’m McCree and this is Hanzo. I guess Gabe and Jack forgot ta mention who he is, huh? Tea or coffee?” The young man put away his odd looking weapon while the woman looked between the two of them for a moment.

“So he’s with you.” She half asked and half said.

“Sure is. I reckon if he wanted ta do me in he’da done it three years ago. So, coffee or tea?”

“Coffee for both of us.” The young man said, putting a hand on her small gun and pushing it down. The action seemed to remind her that it was still out and she hurriedly put it away in her holster.

“Right, I’ll get started on it.” Jesse said, kissing Hanzo’s cheek and disappearing back into the house.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that, man.” The young man said as Hanzo turned to lead them to the living room. Hanzo glanced at him as the woman shut the door.

“Do not let it happen again.” He said coolly.

“Right, my bad, man. I’m Lúcio, this is Hana. We’re here about some right nasty demon around this area.”

“Yes, I heard.” Hanzo brought them to the living room and Hana immediately went for the wide grey armchair.

“Tsk, not there.” Hanzo said, flicking a single finger away from the chair.

“Sorry.” Hana said without really sounding sorry. Lúio rolled his eyes and sat on the loveseat, patting the space beside him. She sat next to him and Hanzo sat in his matching grey chair, leaving the other for his fiancé.

“Do you know what kind of demon it is?” Hanzo asked, crossing his left ankle over his right knee.

“I think it’s a ghoul.” Hana said. Her partner nodded his agreement and Hanzo eyed them.

“You think.” He said skeptically.

“Yea, it’s uh, it’s eating people and dragging off the remains. Here, I marked its den on the map.” Lúcio said, pulling out his phone and handing it to Hanzo. He glanced at it before giving it back.

“No.”

“No? No, what?” Hana asked impatiently.

“It is not a ghoul. You have marked a cave outside of town and ghouls reside in graveyards or tombs. Has it been eating corpses or live humans?”

“Live.” Hana said, leaning forward in her seat slightly.

“That ain’t no ghoul.” Jesse agreed with a shake of his head as he came into the living room, tray of drinks in hand. He set it on the coffee table and Hana and Lúcio thanked him before each taking a mug of coffee. Hanzo took his tea and Jesse sat on the arm of Hanzo’s chair, completely ignoring his open seat, after taking his own cup.

“Wait, listen though, we have an eyewitness, man.” Lúio said, scrambling to thumb through his phone without spilling his drink. Hanzo eyed him warily. That couch was BRAND NEW.

“A thirteen year old girl that saw it from her window said it looked like a walking corpse. Its skin was grey and looked tight on its bones, and it had sores and very sharp teeth.” He looked back up at the older hunters expectantly and Hanzo shook his head.

“It is not a ghoul, but I do not know what it is.” Jesse absently put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and furrowed his brow in thought. Hanzo looked up at him expectantly and a moment later he slowly nodded his head.

“It’s a damn wendigo.” He murmured, almost sounding a bit awed at the idea. “That’s why we ain’t heard nothin’ bout it til a few days ago. It just turned itself.” He added, looking down at Hanzo.

“I’ve never heard of a REAL wendigo before, I thought they were just myths.” Hana said skeptically.

“Darlin’ I’m tellin’ ya they’re real. Whoever this bastard was, they killed and ate someone ta turn inta this thing.” Hana let out a low whistle and slapped Lúcio’s thigh lightly. 

“I TOLD you this was worth looking into.” She said, a wide grin splitting her face. Jesse frowned.

“How long have you two been workin’ together?” He asked.

“About two years now. We’re best friends, man. It made sense to go in together.” Lúcio answered with a shrug.

“Good, yer gonna need it. This thing can imitate voices and screams, yer gonna need ta be able ta tell the difference between it and each other, yea?” Hanzo paused in the middle of a sip and looked up.

“Should we go instead?” He asked, sensing Jesse’s hesitation.

“No!” Hana practically shouted. “We found the demon, we know what it is now, we only came to get permission because it’s in your district! This is ours!” Hanzo shot her a glare and a low growl rose from his throat. Even in his jeans and tee shirt there was no mistaking what he was and how deadly he could be. Hana sat back in her chair.

“Nah, she’s right. But I do want ta go with ya.” Jesse said with a grin before downing the rest of his coffee. “I’ll just make sure everythin’ goes smooth-like since its yer first wendigo but I’ll let ya’ll take it. Deal?”

“Great, let’s go.” Hana said, leaping up from her spot. “I’m loaded, he’s loaded, are you ready?” She asked Jesse. He laughed and glanced at Hanzo.

“I’ll bring ‘em back fer dinner. Just leave the cups, I’ll clean ‘em when I get home.” Jesse told Hanzo, leaning down to kiss him before setting his mug down and disappearing for a moment, back with his holster around his hips and hat on his head.

“Alright honeybee, we’ll be back in a bit. I’ll pick up supper.”

“Do not do anything foolish.” Hanzo said as Lúcio set his mug down and started to follow the pair back to the front door.

“Now darlin’, the day I stop bein’ foolish is the day ya know I’ve been possessed.” Jesse said with a wink and a tip of his hat. Hanzo rolled his eyes and listened for the tell-tale latch of the front door closing. 

It suddenly seemed very quiet.

Unconcerned, Hanzo stood and cleared away the cups and tray without worrying about what Jesse had said about doing it himself. He’d likely have forgotten about it. He’d also likely forget about dinner, so Hanzo made a mental note to pull some take-away menus from the kitchen drawer dedicated to them. Vaguely, he wondered how long the hunt would take.

~~~~~

Jesse was a seasoned hunter with seasoned hunters for parents. This wasn’t his first wendigo, but he could hardly be considered an expert on the things. That’s why he was urging the younger pair to slow down as they approached the den of the demon.

“Hey, hold up one mo’.” Jesse murmured, holding a hand to indicate he wanted them to stop.

“What?” Hana whispered. The excitement was clear in her voice and it made Jesse eye her cautiously. He was beginning to rethink bringing them along.

“Ya’ll we gotta take this one step at a time, a’ight? I’ll go in first and check it out.” He waited for their nods of understanding before giving a firm nod back and silently walked towards the mouth of the cave. It was a little ways out of town, very little foot traffic, and that coupled with the obviously often-walked path in the cave made several red flags rise in Jesse’s mind. 

If it were anything other than a wendigo he’d be calling out, trying to negotiate. With this thing, however, there was no chance of that happening. If he called out all it would do is give away his position.

Jesse paused and wrinkled his nose. What the hell was hanging from the ceiling? He closed his eyes, quickly moving on when he realized that it was bone. It took maybe thirty more seconds for the cave to open up into a large room and Jesse stopped, peering into the nearly pitch black room. There was a single fire lit in what he assumed was the center, giving off enough illumination for Jesse to see a tall, thin creature hunched over some sort of corpse and tearing thick chunks out of it. Jesse bit into his fist and tried to resist gagging. He turned to leave and get the others and almost immediately ran into another grey creature. It was almost seven feet tall with skin that almost looked like it would split across the creature’s bones at any second, its face covered in cuts and sores as it snared, revealing razor sharp teeth Jesse, in that moment, knew would kill him.

“Two.” He whispered with a hollow laugh. He whipped out Peacekeeper and managed to get off two shots, only one hitting the demon, before the gun was knocked away and there was a searing pain in his shoulder. Despite himself, Jesse let out a blood-curdling scream as the teeth tore into his flesh.

“Oi!” Someone shouted, the sound echoing down the cave entrance. It was one of the kids. Jesse murmured a curse as the creature shot off of him and down the tunnel. There was a shuffle and a wet sounding snort from behind him. The first wendigo. Jesse wrenched his phone from his front pocket with shaking hands and hurried to his ‘recent calls’ screen. There was a growl. Jesse bit his lip in fear as he tapped the top result. There was a harsh scraping sound and Jesse was screaming again, fingernails digging into the stone and dirt beneath him as teeth mauled his flesh. Something sharp dug into his stomach almost like the wendigo was trying to hold him still. All it had to do was twist its hand and it would gut Jesse. 

If help didn’t come, Jesse would die.

~~~~~

At no point did Hanzo feel fear. He cleaned whatever needed to be cleaned and he set out a menu for an Indian place just in case Jesse forgot to get food on the way home. After that he sat in his seat and turned the TV on, watching the news for a bit. There were cats up for adoption at the animal shelter, a woman was killed in a hit and run, that week’s farmer’s market was going to be a day late due to rain, two houses on the north end of town were robbed… his phone was ringing. Hanzo frowned and looked over his shoulder. 

Why was his phone ringing? Where was it, anyways? Hanzo sighed and made a flicking motion with his wrist, making his phone come flying to his hand from the kitchen. He glanced at the screen and his face softened as he looked at the picture of a sleeping Jesse, drool on one cheek, flashing on his phone. The hunt must be over, then.

“Hello.” Hanzo said, accepting the call and holding the phone to his ear. All he heard was screaming. Hanzo’s teeth snapped together and the TV turned off without him even thinking about the remote.

“Jesse.” He growled even while knowing he wouldn’t get a response. The screams changed pitch and Hanzo stood. He’d never been to the place Lúcio had pointed out so he couldn’t go straight there, but he’d been close. The world darkened around him and he started walking, phone still clenched in his hand as his nails grew in his anger and he disappeared into a red and black oval that appeared in front of him.

Hanzo stepped into a parking lot about a quarter of a mile from where he’d been told the den was. It took him less than thirty seconds to run the meager distance and he instantly zeroed in on Hana and Lúcio, who were outside the cave fighting off a wendigo. Hana was bleeding from her forehead and Lúcio was limping quite badly, his free hand clutching at his ribs. Hanzo snarled and held out the hand that wasn’t holding his phone. The wendigo froze for a split second and turned to him from where it had been starting to charge at Hana. It could sense what he was and knew he was the biggest threat.

“You have five seconds to leave.” Hanzo snapped, voice gravelly and barely recognizable. Horns split the skin above his eyebrows, huge fangs burst from his mouth.

“Three seconds.” His nails sharpened into claws. A dark haze rose around him in his rage and he could see Hana and Lúcio gaping at him in the edge of his vision.

“Too late.” Hanzo said with a vicious grin. The wendigo snarled and lunged for the other demon as Hanzo tossed the phone into the air. He rushed forward and an arrow materialized in his hand, which he shoved through the demon’s throat. The wendigo gurgled angrily, trying to rip the object from his own throat and Hanzo caught the phone as it fell back down. He watched the wendigo with mild disinterest as it struggled. Suddenly there was a shot and it lay still.

“McCree’s hurt.” Hana said, lowering her gun. It was all Hanzo needed to get him back on track and he bared his teeth as he stalked down the cave tunnel, listening to the screams of his fiancé the entire time. Hanzo threw the phone into the dark room and heard it skitter across the floor. There was a snuffling sound and the screams died as the second wendigo started to investigate the noise.

“If you believe in any sort of power, you should pray now.” Hanzo snarled. He drew his hands up and a bow shimmered to life in his grip, arrow already nocked. He loosed it and it shattered almost instantly, zipping around the room like deadly shadows. Hanzo heard at least four of the arrow segments hit the wendigo and he let the bow fade away again as he crouched down by Jesse.

“Are you alright?” He asked with as calm a voice he could manage.

“Honeybee, have I ever said how much I love ya?” Jesse asked with a bloody grin. Hanzo rolled his eyes and tapped Jesse’s forehead with one of his claws.

“You are an idiot.”

“’M yer idiot.” A light flared to life behind them and four deep booms sounded. There was a squeal from the wendigo and it let out an angry-sounding gasp before stilling.

“Yo! Man that was sick, you were like, like pachew-chew-chew!” Lúcio announced, throwing around his hands in wide gestures meant to recreate Hanzo’s actions. 

“Then he went ‘it’s too late’ and grrr!” Hana added, making her voice go comically deep as she imitated Hanzo.

“That’s nothin’. This one time we were in Spain with my parents tryin’ ta find this cult that’d been summoning demons n’ shit. Our coms go down ‘cause o’ some interference and, o’ course, his first reaction is that I’m dead.” Jesse laughed before wincing and Hanzo shot him an unhappy look as he helped him up.

“So, he storms in n’ tears the fuckers apart. My dads and I, we think he’s gone crazy! He’s fuckin’ tearin’ inta these poor fellas and he ‘bout killed me himself after he threw a guy ‘cross the room and ‘bout hit me with ‘im!” Hana and Lúcio were laughing and nearly on the point of hysterics as they tried to keep up with Hanzo, who was mostly carrying his fiancé.

“Where did you park?” Hanzo asked. Jesse pointed him in the right direction but was still laughing too hard to actually answer.

“Yes, yes, very funny.” Hanzo sighed, a wry smile on his face.

“Man, it’s hilarious!” Lúcio laughed. “You’re a big scary demon, an oni or something, and you’re freaking out over a human!”

“I am a succubus, first of all, and secondly I am extremely attached to Jesse and I would rather not see him dead.”

“Oh, he’s a succubus. That explains it. I bet Jesse’s real good in bed.” Hana whispered conspiratorially.

“Damn right, I am.”

“That is not your concern.” Jesse and Hanzo said at the same time. They looked at each other and Jesse burst out laughing again and even Hanzo let out a light chuckle.

“Come on, let’s get something ta eat n’ get home ta fix us up.” Jesse said.

“Man, I am all about some food right now.” Lúcio said with a firm nod.

“Is there any Korean around here?” Hana asked curiously as Jesse fished the keys out of his pocket and then paused.

“Aw shit, honeybee I left my phone back in the cave.” Hanzo cursed.

“Me too.” He sighed. “Just get in the car.” Jesse nodded without question and hopped in the passenger seat with Hanzo’s help. The younger pair slid into the back and Hanzo began walking around to the other side of the car, pausing only to hold his hand out for a moment. It took almost a full forty seconds for the first phone to fly to his hand and a few more for the second to join it. After a brief glance over them he got in the driver seat and buckled up, handing Jesse his phone.

“Your case is scratched.” He said.

“Dammit, we just bought this one!” Jesse whined.

“Mhm, call the Greek place we went to last month and order the food.” Hanzo said as the sudden craving hit him, ignoring Jesse’s apparent distress at the small scratch. Hanzo started the engine and pulled out of the make-shift parking spot.

“I’ll get someone to clean this up. I know a guy.” Hana volunteered, pulling out her own bubblegum pink phone and hammering out a text with rapid thumb movements. Jesse was scrolling through his phone looking for the number and made a small sound of triumph when he found what he was looking for.

“What’d ya’ll want?” Jesse asked, looking over his shoulder at the two in the back.

“Anything that doesn’t have cheese, he’s lactose intolerant.” Hana replied without looking up from her phone.

“I got ya.” Jesse said with a nod before ordering in a rapid southern drawl. His hand reached out and Hanzo took it in his own without thinking.

“Ew.” Lúcio said with a snort laugh. Hana smirked and Hanzo glanced in the rearview mirror to shoot them both glares.

“Oh please, that doesn’t work after we figured out how big of a softie you are.” Hana said, showing Lúcio something on her phone. He took it from her, typed something out, and handed it back.

“Aw, he ain’t no softie.” Jesse said as he hung up and slipped his phone back in his pocket. “He’s tougher than a junkyard mutt.”

“And a huge softie.” Hana added with a nod to herself. Jesse just smiled and squeezed Hanzo’s hand a bit.

Hanzo went in to get the food and managed to pull together enough of his magic to make himself seem human. It was a simple interaction, take the food, give the money, say thank you, and walk back out, but Hanzo had drained so much of his energy already that keeping the façade up for that long was almost painful. The second he was back in the car and behind tinted windows he let it drop and let out a breath as he handed Jesse the bag of food.

“Ya alright?” Jesse asked, the concern clear in his voice. Hanzo nodded.

“Yes, the fight drained me.” Hanzo told him. Jesse frowned but didn’t say anything as he looked through the bag to check on the food.

“How long can you go like that? All badass and stuff?” Hana asked curiously, sitting forward in her seat.

“Depending on the circumstances I could do that every day. Today, however, I have…limited reserves.” Hanzo said, sliding a glance towards Jesse. His fiancé had a blush high on his cheeks but was saved from responding by Lúcio.

“Yo, can I ask you some questions? We’ve got a friend named Winston that’s a total science nerd, man. He’s super into compiling info about everything and I’ve never met a succubus before, I think he’d be totally psyched to hear about this.”

“Mm, mind tellin’ Jack and Gabe about that? They’re friends with a doctor named Angela who’ll treat anyone that comes her way. I’m sure she’d love talkin’ with him.” Jesse said, turning to look at the young man.

“Sure thing, man. But Hanzo, seriously, I’d love to ask you about some stuff.” Lúcio said, getting back on track as Hanzo pulled into the driveway of their little one-story house. It was getting dark out and he glanced around to make sure none of their neighbors were out because he really didn’t want to disguise himself again.

“I will answer your questions once we start eating.” Hanzo told him.

“Right on.” The young man said with a bright smile as he and Hana got out of the car. Hanzo helped Jesse inside and they set the food on the table, pulling it all out and distributing it.

“Here we are, we got us some gyros, some spanakopita, tons of pita and tzatziki, and some salad.” Jesse announced. Hanzo pulled utensils from a drawer and handed them out as he sat down at his own place at the table.

“Thanks for the food, I’m always down for free stuff.” Hana said with a grin as she bit into one of the gyros. Tzatziki leaked onto her chin and she winced, wiping it away with a thumb.

“Well, ya’ll can stay here tonight if ya like.”

“Are you sure?” Lúcio asked.

“Sure! This ain’t the first time we’ve had hunters stay with us.” Jesse said with a nonchalant shrug. He propped one of his legs up in Hanzo’s lap next to him and tugged the container of pita closer.

“So, Hanzo, how did you two meet?” Lúcio asked, setting some sort of recorder on the table in front of him.

“Funny story, we were trying to kill each other.” Jesse said with a smirk. Hanzo rolled his eyes and took a bite of the salad. It was good, considering that the dressing had been soaking the lettuce on the ride home.

“Let me guess, you were hunting him?” Hana asked with a gesture between the two of them.

“He was doing a rather bad job of it, too.” Hanzo said with a private smirk. They’d ended up fucking that night, and the next night, and the next night.

“I was doin’ just fine ‘til I saw ya!” Jesse said indignantly before turning to the younger pair. “Listen here, kids. No matter what you do, never send a gay man after a succubus. An incubus, sure, cause they only like chicks, but never a succubus. In fact you should never send men after a succubus. Leave women in charge of those hunts.” Jesse told them sagely. Hanzo laughed and the two looked at him like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

“Oh my god! You made a demon laugh!” Hana said in total awe as she looked back at Jesse.

“I’m just that good.” Jesse said, leaning back to avoid the light slap on the shoulder he knew was coming.

“Okay, but how did you go from trying to kill each other to this?” Lúcio asked with a vague gesture at the two.

“He wanted in my pants worse than he wanted me dead, I reckon.” Jesse said. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“I did not want to kill a man who could not defend himself. He was staring at me with his mouth open and trying to speak but failing miserably.”

“Oi!” Jesse said, trying not to laugh even as the other two burst out laughing.

“Okay, so you two just couldn’t kill each other and that was that? I mean, how did that go down?” Hana asked curiously.

“Well, I was mighty torn up ‘bout it at first. I mean, we were in the same area for the first few days,” he shot a sly look at Hanzo “, but after that I tracked ‘im down again and demanded he move on. He didn’t like that none and suggested that if I didn’t like ‘im goin’ around unsupervised I should just tag along. I ended up doin’ just that and he saved my hide after another demon popped in on his territory. I guess we just didn’t wanna split after that.” Jesse concluded with a shrug. Lúcio made an ‘awww!’ sound and Hana just rolled her eyes, stealing some pita from Jesse.

“So wait, you said something about magic reserves or whatever earlier, what’s that about?” Lúcio asked. Jesse took a large glob of tzatziki and smeared it across the top of his gyro, stealing a bite of salad from Hanzo’s plate as the demon looked away to answer the question.

“I gain power from sex. I must have sex in order to retain my powers, but my strength comes from how often I have sex and how much pleasure both I and my partner derive from the act. If the sex is bad I get very little from it.” Hanzo explained, one of his hands falling to the leg in his lap to gently stroke it through Jesse’s jeans. Hanzo speared some salad on his fork and glanced at Jesse pointedly. He’d noticed the missing bites, apparently. Jesse just grinned back at him and took a huge bite of spanakopita.

“So like, how often do you have to fuck? Like, is this an every night thing or what?” Hana asked, gesturing lightly with a piece of pita and sending a small fleck of sauce onto the table. Jesse wiped it up with a finger before Hanzo could complain about it.

“If I find the sex unfulfilling and expend too much energy it could very well be needed every night. Now that I am with Jesse I require it much less often, though I admit I enjoy it immensely.” Hanzo added with a small smirk.

“Gross.” Hana laughed as her face twisted up in mock disgust.

“Well it does get messy but I’ve never been grossed out.” Jesse told her matter-of-factly. Lúcio laughed so abruptly and so hard that it sounded more like a snort than anything. That, of course, made Hana burst out laughing and Jesse chuckled as Hanzo simply kept eating.

“Okay, okay, but aren’t succubus supposed to have wings?” Lúcio asked after he managed to calm down slightly and there was only a slight edge of a laugh to his voice.

“The horns n’ fangs n’ shit aren’t enough fer ya?” Jesse asked incredulously.

“I mean, they’re cool and all but I’ve heard stories about succubus with tails and huge bat wings. Just seems sexier to me.” Hana said with a shrug.

“Well when you decide to start fucking demons let me know. I’ll keep an eye out for the ones with wings.” Lúcio said with a roll of his eyes.

“I know a few. My brother has a tail, though he has already claimed a mate.” Hanzo said without looking up from his salad.

“Your brother?” Hana asked curiously.

“Oh yea, real charmer. He pops by sometimes with his fella.” Jesse supplied. “He got himself married to a psychic monk from Nepal. Real nice fella. Makes hella good omelets.”

“A succubus and a monk walk into a bar.” Hana murmured, making Jesse laugh. 

“Oh, he ain’t doin’ no walkin’. The monk, his name’s Zenyatta, he’s paralyzed from the waist down.”

“My brother jokes that it keeps him from running away.” Hanzo added with a fond smile.

“Hey, didn’t they say they were comin’ by this week?” Jesse asked, suddenly looking at Hanzo with a crease between his eyebrows. Hanzo gave an unconcerned shrug.

“Even if they did, you know Genji rarely keeps his appointments.”

“You two are so domestic.” Lúcio said, resting his chin in his hand, elbow on the table.

“Oi, I’m offended by that.” Jesse said with a forced frown even as a smile tried to take over.

The four of them joked and talked for several more hours before Hanzo showed the younger pair where the bathroom was and gave them the choice between the guest bed and the couch since there were two of them. Hana ended up taking the couch and Lúcio the bed, and they prepared for bed in the single bathroom that wasn’t attached to Jesse and Hanzo’s bedroom.

Jesse hummed as he put away the leftovers and tossed the utensils in the dishwasher. After a few moments strong arms snaked under his own and wrapped around his waist from behind. Jesse automatically leaned back into the touch and sighed.

“Ya alright, honeybee? Ya used a lot o’ magic today.” Jesse asked in a low, private voice as he continued washing his hands. He grabbed a dishtowel and wet it before pulling at the ruined remains of his bloodstained sleeve.

“This was a good shirt.” Jesse sighed regretfully, dabbing at the wound underneath with the wet cloth.

“I would prefer the shirt be ruined than you.” Hanzo told him, detaching to get the bandages they kept under the sink.

“Me too, but I still liked this shirt.”

“We can get another.” Hanzo straightened from where he had been bent over and held up the roll of bandages. Getting the hint, Jesse shrugged off his shirt with only a slight hiss of pain at the way it tugged on his wounded shoulder.

“Thing couldn’t o’ bit my metal parts, _no_ it had ta bite my damn shoulder.” Jesse groused, wiping up some of the blood that had fallen onto his prosthetic. He frowned when all the action did was smear it.

“Hush.” Hanzo told him as he started the process of winding gauze and cotton over the wound. He’d need to partially wrap Jesse’s chest as well, to make sure the bandages stayed in place. Jesse turned to face the demon both to make it easier to dress the wound and just so that he could see his face.

“Doll, where would I be without ya?” Jesse asked fondly as he lifted his arm so his fiancé could continue patching up the bites.

“Probably dead.” Hanzo said frankly. Jesse’s flesh hand flew to his heart and he faked a small stumble, though he stayed in place.

“Darlin’, ya wound me. Ya make it sound like I’m hopeless!”

“You could not handle a simple wendigo.” Hanzo pointed out with a teasing smile.

“Oi, there were two.” Jesse said with the point of a stern finger.

“So there were.” Hanzo agreed, ripping the end of the bandage and tucking it into the wrap so it would stay put. He leaned forward and kissed Jesse firmly on the mouth before bending back down to put the roll away.

“Let’s go to bed.” Hanzo said, still bent over at the waist. There were suddenly hands on his hips and a pelvis pressed firmly against his ass.

“Tired?” Jesse asked, voice low and suggestive. Hanzo smirked but didn’t move.

“Mmm, perhaps I am. It has been a long day.” Hanzo murmured, pushing his hips back into Jesse ever so slightly as he stood. Jesse’s hands tightened and he set his chin on Hanzo’s tattooed shoulder.

“Too tired fer yer huckleberry, huh?” Jesse teased before placing a few kisses on Hanzo’s throat.

“I might be persuaded otherwise.” Hanzo said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

“Well I ain’t got no plans fer the rest o’ the night and I’ve had a hell of a day. What I want right now is to see how far I can bend you. I want to fuck you into the ground and make you scream.” Jesse whispered next to Hanzo’s ear. Hanzo wiggled his hips slightly, smirking with a smug sort of satisfaction when he felt Jesse start to harden in his jeans.

“You think you will be fucking me, hm? You should know by now I can’t be dominated.”

“I know that ya love it when I try.” Jesse said.

“As far as you know.” Hanzo replied, tipping his head back slightly as Jesse continued to kiss along his throat and shoulder.

“Mm, well if ya don’t like it I guess I’ll just…” Jesse trailed off and began lifting his hands from Hanzo’s hips, only to find them pinned in place as Hanzo glared over his shoulder.

“If you stop now I WILL murder you, Jesse McCree.”

“Now I don’t believe that fer a second.” Jesse laughed, one hand slipping underneath Hanzo’s shirt and tracing along the muscles of his stomach up to his chest. “If ya kill me I can’t keep going.” His voice had dropped slightly and Hanzo let out a slight groan.

Hanzo suddenly decided that he was done with being teased and getting flustered. He turned around so that he was facing his fiancé and looked up at him. Hanzo held Jesse’s hands on his hips and pouted slightly in the way he knew Jesse liked.

“Mi sol (my sun), please do not keep me waiting.” The Spanish sounded strange on his tongue but the nickname had Jesse practically melting.

“I could never keep ya waitin’, amor (love).” Jesse murmured, bending over slightly to pick Hanzo up bridal style. The action made him let out a surprised little noise and his hands flew up to clasp behind Jesse’s neck.

“Aw, I won’t drop ya.” Jesse laughed as he walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom. The guest room was closed and they passed by the living room quickly, so they never saw their guests on their way. Once they were safely in the master bedroom Jesse kicked the door closed behind him and set Hanzo down on his feet.

“God, I can’t wait ta fuck ya. I’m gonna make ya forget everythin’ but my name. Ya won’t even be walkin’ by the time I’m through with you.” Jesse growled as he crowded Hanzo up against the door. Hanzo made a happy noise in the back of his throat and pressed his back against the door. Jesse grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up, making Hanzo wrap his legs around Jesse’s waist for stability.

“Jesse.” Hanzo moaned before leaning forward and catching Jesse’s lips in a kiss. He ran his hands over Jesse’s chest, trusting Jesse not to let him fall, and paused to tweak one of his nipples. Jesse groaned and nipped at Hanzo’s ear in retaliation.

“Doll, yer killin’ me.”

“Stop talking.” Hanzo murmured as he continued to play with Jesse’s nipples.

“Don’t lie, ya like it when I talk. Te gusta cuando digo lo que voy a hacer a usted (You like it when I say what I’m going to do to you).”

“If you want me to understand you, you must speak English.” Hanzo said as Jesse started to suck on the thin skin on Hanzo’s throat, leaving little hickeys on his already dark skin.

“And if I wanna turn you on?” Jesse asked in a low voice. Hanzo took a breath to answer and was cut off by his own moan when Jesse dragged his tongue along his jaw.

“Sp-Spanish will work.” Hanzo managed to breathe out. Jesse chuckled against his skin and his hands gripped Hanzo’s ass tightly as he shifted their weight so he was standing and supporting their combined weight alone.

“Yer much too dressed fer what I’ve got in mind, darlin’.”

“And what do you have in mind, cowboy?”

“I’ll show ya.” Jesse told him, walking over to the bed and setting Hanzo down on it. Jesse kicked off his shoes, Hanzo having taken his off the second he entered the house, and shucked off his jeans without ceremony. Hanzo watched with interest as Jesse sank to his knees and began rubbing circles against Hanzo’s thigh.

“Help me get these off, querido (darling).” Hanzo obligingly undid the clasp of his jeans and shifted his weight enough that Jesse could tug them off without issue.

“God, I love when ya look like this.” Jesse told him, rubbing his cheek against the inside of Hanzo’s thigh. Hanzo moaned and tangled one hand in Jesse’s hair, tugging lightly but firmly, just enough to give a hint of pain. Jesse mouthed against Hanzo’s hard length through his boxers, dampening the material. Hanzo gasped silently and his free hand held Jesse’s shoulder tightly.

“Stop teasing me.” Hanzo demanded breathily. Jesse hummed in acknowledgment and pulled Hanzo’s cock free from his boxers, licking the underside of it before swirling his tongue over the head. He hollowed his cheeks and sank down on the cock. Hanzo made a sound almost like a whimper as Jesse gagged lightly, making him pause for a moment before he could continue. Hanzo murmured Jesse’s name and a few Japanese curses that Jesse barely understood. Jesse looked up to meet Hanzo’s eyes as he flattened his tongue against the cock in his mouth. The hand Hanzo had in Jesse’s hair loosened and drifted down to cup Jesse’s jaw as he continued to torture Hanzo with his tongue, his hot mouth, and the experience he’d gained over the past three years.

“Dārin (darling), I will not last much longer if you keep this up.” Hanzo warned as sternly as he could considering that he could barely speak. Jesse pulled off of Hanzo’s dick, the salty taste of pre-cum lingering on the back of his tongue, and stared up at his fiancé.

“I want ta fuck ya so damn bad.” Jesse said, one of his hands stroking up and down Hanzo’s metal calf absently.

“No one is stopping you. In fact, if you make me ask again I may leave you to your hand’s company.” Hanzo replied, even as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths and pre-cum rolled lazily down his shaft, betraying just how badly he wanted it as well. Jesse grinned at him cheekily as he slipped out of his boxers. His cock bobbed up and Hanzo eyed it appreciatively as he shimmied his own boxers off, kicking them to a far corner of the room to be remembered later. Jesse slowly but confidently pushed Hanzo back onto the bed, hovering over him and supporting himself with his metal forearm as he peppered kisses along Hanzo’s face and jaw.

“Darlin’, honeybee, sweetheart, sugar, doll, sweetie.” Jesse murmured between kisses. Hanzo chuckled and if it was anyone else Jesse would have called it a giggle. Jesse couldn’t help but smile in response and reached over to the side table, carefully balancing himself over Hanzo, to grab the small bottle of lube they had stashed there. Hanzo wiggled underneath him slightly to encourage him to hurry up as he smeared lube over his fingers. Jesse shot him a stern look and sat up so he could lightly slap Hanzo’s thigh with his prosthetic hand.

“Behave.” Jesse growled as he slipped his fingers into the cleft of his partner’s ass.

“Never.” Hanzo retorted before gasping and arching his back ever so slightly when Jesse slipped a finger inside him and rubbed against his inner walls.

“What were you saying?”

“Jesse.” Hanzo moaned. Jesse grinned and slipped another finger inside the tight hole, working the two back and forth at a torturously slow pace. Hanzo’s hands went to Jesse’s shoulders, holding him in place as he tried to keep quiet. Jesse gently pried one hand off his shoulder and turned it so that he could kiss Hanzo’s calloused palm as he started scissoring the fingers inside of him. Hanzo finally decided he was done with waiting for Jesse and hooked his legs over Jesse’s, flipping them in one smooth motion so that he was straddling Jesse. Hanzo smirked down at the startled look on his fiancé’s face before rising up slightly and then sinking back down on the fingers that were still inside him. He closed his eyes and let out a low moan as he fucked himself on Jesse’s fingers, hips bucking slightly when Jesse added a third and crooked his fingers in just the right way.

“God darlin’, yer so fuckin’ gorgeous.” Jesse groaned. Hanzo made a sound close to a whine when Jesse pulled his fingers out of him but it was cut off with a sharp breath when Jesse lined his head up against the entrance and pushed his way inside. Hanzo gasped out a string of curses in Japanese as Jesse bottomed out, pausing for a second to give them both time to adjust. After a moment of panting and touching whatever bits of each other they could reach, Hanzo put his hands firmly on Jesse’s chest and started to roll his hips.

“Fuck.” Jesse said, hands gripping Hanzo’s hips tightly as the smaller man rode him.

“That is the idea, yes.” Hanzo murmured with an arrogant smirk. Jesse got a dangerous gleam in his eyes and Hanzo had just enough time to be wary of it before Jesse snapped his hips up, slamming directly into Hanzo’s prostate.

“Jesse!” Hanzo shouted, hands clenched tightly over Jesse’s chest. Hanzo took control again and set an almost punishing pace. The scent of sweat and sex filled the room, punctuated by the sound of skin against skin. Jesse reached between them and began pumping Hanzo’s cock in time with his hip movements. Hanzo gasped and almost unconsciously dragged one set of nails down Jesse’s chest. His long nails left angry red lines in their wake but Jesse had never minded a little bit of pain with his pleasure.

“Jesse, I am…fuck.” Hanzo panted.

“Me too, doll.” Jesse breathed back. Their steady pace fell apart as their hips bucked against one another erratically and after a few moments Hanzo cried out, white seed splattering across Jesse’s stomach and chest. Jesse hissed at the sudden tightening around him and came a few thrusts later.

They came down from their highs together and Hanzo rose off of Jesse’s softening dick only to collapse on his chest. He was already feeling better.

“Ya alright, honeybee?” Jesse asked with a slightly hoarse voice. Hanzo nodded and pressed his check against Jesse’s shoulder. Jesse’s felsh hand came up and started playing with Hanzo’s loose hair while his other rubbed imaginary shapes into the small of his back.

“Let us clean up.” Hanzo said after a few minutes of pleasurable silence. Jesse made a sound of agreement and Hanzo climbed out of bed, languidly making his way to their bathroom. Jesse was much less graceful as he stumbled into the shower with the demon.

Hands running over bare skin, soap rubbed into hair, and gentle kisses turned into lazy shower sex before Jesse and Hanzo actually managed to get clean. Once the task was finally done they made their way back to bed and fell into one another, arms and legs tangling in a confusing embrace that was somehow extremely comfortable. Jesse fell asleep like that quickly, but Hanzo couldn’t sleep. He was a demon. He was MEANT to be up at night, and the sex they’d had wasn’t helping. He could feel energy and magic buzzing in his veins. If it hadn’t been for the man asleep in his arms, he would have left the house to find something to do. As it was, he fell asleep about two hours later, still in the same place.

~~~~~

Jesse sipped his coffee and looked out the kitchen window thoughtfully. The back lawn needed mowing and it was supposed to rain later that day, so he’d need to do it sooner rather than later. The morning was still cool, so if he started right after he finished his coffee he should be able to get done before it started getting hot.

“Morning.” The voice startled Jesse for a moment before he remembered that they had guests and he turned from the window, smiling at Lúcio.

“Mornin’. Sleep well?” Lúcio nodded and Jesse held up the coffee pot, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Yes, please.” The young man replied as he sat at the kitchen table. Jesse filled a mug for him and handed it over, sitting across from him. “Thank you. I assume Hanzo is feeling better?” He asked with a knowing look.

“Ah, heard that, did ya?” Jesse asked without being able to find it in himself to be embarrassed.

“I’ve heard louder. Remind me to tell you about a vamp named Amélie and a medium named Olivia sometime. Worst. Roommates. Ever.” Lúcio said with a disparaging shake of his head.

“Speakin’ of roommates, where’s Hana?” Jesse asked.

“Oh, I wouldn’t expect her up before noon. I honestly don’t think I can say that I’ve ever seen her in the morning without her having pulled an all-nighter.”

“I know that story. As it turns out, demons ain’t mornin’ people.” Jesse laughed softly. Lúcio grinned back and took a sip of the coffee before cringing.

“Yo man, you got creamer?” He asked.

“Oh, yes!” Jesse said, going to the fridge and pulling it open. “Do ya want vanilla or…vanilla?” Jesse asked as he looked through the shelves. He drank his coffee black and Hanzo didn’t drink it at all, so they normally only had the one bottle for guests.

“Tough choice.” Lúcio laughed, accepting the creamer and spoon that Jesse handed him as he sat back in his chair after kicking the fridge closed.

“What are ya’ll plannin’ after this?” Jesse asked after a few more moments as he watched Lúcio stir in the creamer until his coffee looked light brown.

“I dunno. We haven’t gotten any tips other than this one in a while. We might just wing it and travel until we find something.” The younger man said with a shrug. Jesse sighed.

“Here, gimme yer phone.” He looked at Jesse slightly suspiciously but handed it over after unlocking it. Jesse noted with dry amusement that his case was bright green with a white frog on it. He made a new contact for himself and then one for Hanzo, just in case.

“There,” He said, handing it back. “, now ya’ve got both of our numbers. If ya need anything don’t be afraid ta call us, yea?” Lúcio grinned brightly and his thumbs flew across his screen. Jesse’s own phone buzzed in his pocket.

“I texted you Hana’s number. You can text either of us if you need anything. Man, it’s always great getting in touch with new hunters. I’ve got connections everywhere, so if you need anything I can probably find someone that can help.” Jesse smiled at him indulgingly as he sipped at his coffee.

“I know this woman in Russia, she goes by Zarya, and she needed something to get rid of a fire witch. Well I sent out an S-O-S and this other chick from China sent her blue prints for this little ice robot thing, it was so cool!” Lúcio babbled on for a little longer about some of the stranger and more interesting things he’d seen or helped make happen and Jesse listened attentively. It was actually very interesting to hear what the man had done and some of the creative solutions other hunters had come up with.

~~~~~

“Oh my god, no, if you liked that one listen to this, man. Okay, so this hunter gets cornered by a feral vamp, yea? Well, all she has on her is a bottle of holy water. It’s not enough to chase it off and she’s out of options. So she freaking chugs it.” Lúcio said, barely comprehensible through his laughter. “The vamp jumped on her and tried to get a bite but all the holy water in her disgusted him so bad he ran off!” Jesse was, at that point, crying with laughter and slapping the tabletop.

“What’re you guys talking about?” Hana slurred as she came into the kitchen. She was wearing pajamas that she’d had stuffed in a giant duffle bag the pair had been sharing and her makeup from the day before was smudged, hair sticking away from her face oddly.

“I was just telling Jesse about that stunt Fareeha pulled with the vamp back in Egypt.” Lúcio explained with a grin. She hummed and took his coffe from him, downing the rest of it and refilling it from the pot Jesse had made earlier. She poured in a cup’s worth of creamer and stirred it up before drinking half of that as well. 

“Damn, girl. Ya drink almost as much as I do.” Jesse laughed. She shot him a blank look and he raised an eyebrow. Lúcio started to say something but was cut off by sharp raps at the front door, followed by the sound of the front door flying open. Hana’s dead stare shifted in that general direction and Lúcio had half risen in alarm.

“Jesse! Hanzo!” A loud voice shouted into the house. “We’re back and we brought souvenirs!” Lúcio gave Jesse a questioning look and Jesse groaned.

“Lordy, I forgot. They’re fine, ya can sit down.” Jesse waited patiently for a moment, not at all surprised when a Japanese man with grey skin and wild viridian hair burst into the kitchen.

“Jesse, who’s this?” He asked, pulling up short. A bald man with nine dots in a square tattooed on his forehead rolled in after him and smiled gently at Jesse.

“Good morning.” He said. Jesse nodded to him and returned the smile before answering the first man.

“Genji, this is Lúcio and Hana. They’re hunters, too. Guys, this is Hanzo's brother, Genji, and his husband, Zenyatta.” Jesse introduced. There were exchanged greetings and Genji looked around in an overly dramatic way.

“Where is my brother?” Genji asked, tail making itself known as it flicked through the air behind him. The monk leaned in his chair with practiced movements to avoid the black streak.

“Ya know him, still in bed.” Jesse complained affectionately. A wicked grin split Genji’s face, revealing sharp teeth.

“I’ll get him.” He said before disappearing down the hall.

“Damnit, don’t break any walls this time!” Jesse shouted after him. The only reply was a long, low laugh. 

“I gotta say, man. I never thought I’d see a demon in a crop top.” Lúcio mused, taking back the coffee from Hana and taking a sip. She sat in the seat next to him and let her forehead thunk against the wood.

“He wears them quite often.” Zenyatta replied before rolling over to the table as well and giving Jesse a brilliant smile. “It’s lovely to see you again, Jesse.”

“You too, Zen. Been too long.” Jesse replied. Suddenly there was a deep roar from the other side of the house and Jesse rolled his eyes.

“Ya’d think he’d get used ta this.” He murmured. Zenyatta laughed, a high bell-like sound. A few moments later Genji skittered back into the kitchen. His horns had sprouted and his fangs were a bit longer.

“Holy shit!” He laughed before collapsing into Zenyatta’s lap. Hanzo burst into the room with fury written across his features, only to pause when he noted that he had an audience.

“Good morning.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

“Greetings!” Genji replied happily. His tail unconsciously draped itself across Zenyatta’s shoulders as he adjusted his position to face his brother.

“Lúcio, we’re leaving. I can’t listen to this.” Hana moaned into the table. Her partner gave her a sympathetic look and then nodded to Jesse.

“Thanks for keeping us, man. I really appreciate it. If you ever need anything you have our numbers.”

“No problem, here, let me help ya get yer stuff in yer car.” Jesse said, standing from the table and following the pair out into the living room where their bag was.

“What are you two doing here?” Hanzo asked not unkindly as he went about preparing his tea. He heard the front door open and close again as the others went outside.

“We said we would be here.” Genji pouted.

“Yes, but you do not usually keep your appointments.” Hanzo said dryly.

“Zenny reminded me.” Genji said with an affectionate pat on his husband’s thigh.

“I assumed as much.” Hanzo said, smirking.

“He would have remembered in his own time.” Zenyatta said.

“Sometime next year, perhaps.”

“That’s not true!” Genji complained. Zenyatta smiled at him indulgently.

“Of course not, dear.” He said in a way that implied he absolutely agreed with Hanzo.

“My own husband and brother turning against me.” Genji groaned unhappily. Hanzo smiled into his tea as he sat down at the table. The door opened and closed again.

“Alright, they headed off.” Jesse announced before wandering back into the kitchen and rooting through the fridge for left-overs. He shot a glance over his shoulder. “Ya’ll want food?”

“Yes, please.”

“Hell yea.”

“The rest of my gyro.” Came the replies. Jesse carefully balanced the boxes in his arms and deposited them on the table. He took a bite of Hanzo’s gyro before handing it to him and then sat down, picking at whatever food struck his fancy as the others began to eat as well.

“So where’ve ya’ll been?” Jesse asked after a moment. Genji got up and grabbed a glass, filling it with water as Zenyatta answered for them.

“We were just recently in Australia. There is a terrible discrimination against psychics there and Mondatta asked for my help in a few of the talks he was giving.”

“How is your brother?” Hanzo asked sincerely. Last they’d heard there had been an assassination attempt at King’s Row and Mondatta had been quite badly injured before the feral vampire could be contained and subdued.

“Better. He is eager to continue his campaign for our rights.” Zenyatta told them.

“They do real good work. I support them, and we all know I used to hate psychics.” Genji said as he sat back down with his water. He took a sip and handed it to Zenyatta without prompt, who took his own drink before setting it down.

“The fact that yer married ta one ain’t a part o’ that, huh?” Jesse asked with a sly grin.

“The fact that you’re fucking a succubus has no impact on your own changed views?” Genji asked in return, smug satisfaction written on his face as he bit into some pita smeared with tzatziki.

“I never said it didn’t.” Jesse said with a shrug. Hanzo handed him the rest of his gyro and Jesse grinned before tucking into it with glee.

“What about you, what trouble have you found yourselves in lately?” Zenyatta asked them curiously. Hanzo glanced at his fiancé out of the corner of his eye and gave a small smile before answering.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want more of my writing? Follow me on tumblr at Caitninja for updates! You can send me prompts, aus, head cannons, or just talk to me both in the comments and on tumblr!


End file.
